ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Radicarium directiv
SIGNES E ABREVIATIONES USAT. :$ = parol sciential. :v. = verbe. :v/a = verbe activ. :v/n = verbe neutri. :p = perfect. :s = indica que li ultim littere del radic es viceat per s por li form del perfect, p. ex. vider s, --ion significa :vider, vision, pos paroles finient in „ma" p. ex. dogma, aroma, sperma etc. monstra que in derivationes ti "t" deve :esser juntet al radica, p. ex, dogma-t-ism, aroma-t-ic, sperma-t-ozуo etc. :syn. = synonym. :mar. = marin. :mus. = musical. :math. = mathematical. :comerc. = comercial. :bot. = botanicat. :vid. = vider. :geom. = geometric. :var. = variante A :a(d) :a(d)- -- deriva verbes 1) de adjectives con sense: far tal quam l'adjective expresse p. e. abellar 2) de verbes con sense de: aproximation, move in directio :ab- = move for del rect via. :abandonar :abat :abdicar $ :abdomin :abiet :abiss (abyss) :abject $p :abolir $ -e, -t-ion :abominar :abonnar -ment :abort(er) -iv, -ion :aboyar -ero = specie de can chassatori. :abricot :abrogar $ :abscess $ :absent -ar, -ie :abstiner $ -nt, -ie :abstraer $ -t, -ion :absurd ita :abundar :acacie :academie -an, -ic. :accelerar $ -at, --ion :accentu -ar :accepter -ion :access $ -ibil, -ion, -ori, -ories. :accider -nt, --ie :acclamar $ :ac©ord :ac©uchar $ :ac©urat :ac©usar ::acere :acerb :acet :acid :acompaniar :aconit $ :acquisiter (-ion) :acre :acri :acromatic $ :acter :actual $ :acustic $ :acut :ad vide $. :addir -t, -ion :-ade circumprendet, contenet per li radicparol; boccade, brassade. :adept $ :adequat $ :adío -ar :adjectiv $ (gram.) :adjunct $nt :administrar $ $ :admiral :admirar ::adolescer $ (-nt) :adopter -iv, -ion :adorar :adress :adult :adulterar :adverbie $ (gram.) :advertir :aer :af(f)abil :af(f)ectar :af(f)ecter :af(f)ere :af(f)iche :affini $ :affix $ :af(f)licter :agat -age collectives con sense de ordin: foliage, boscage, plumage :ager :agglomerar $ :agglutinar $ :ag(g)resser $ -iv :-agie derivat de verbes = activita, apartli industrial; concret resultat de it; in sense translated anc loc, tempor de ti activita etc. :agio $ :agitar $ -t, --ion, --or. :agnell :agre :agreabil ::agul'e :ajornar $ :alabastre :alarmar $ :alaude :albatroz avie marin con max long ales :alberg :album :alcali $ :alchimia $ :alc :alcohol :alcov :alcú :alcun :ale :alegri :alen :al'e :alert $ :alg $ :algebra $ :alien $ :aliment $ :allé :allegorie $ :alliar $ -ntie :almanac :almosne :almen :along :alor :alqual :alquande :alquant :alquam = in alcun maniere. :alqui :alt :alternar $ :altri :aluminie $ :-al'a collectives con sense de desordin, alquicos conjettat in un cumul, pel-mel: antiqual'a, boscal'a, plumal'a, intral'a, ferral'a canal'a. :amalgam $ :amar :amari :ambassade $ :ambigu $ :amic :amidon :amnestíe $ :ampli :amputar $ :amulet $ :amusar :analog $ -ic, -ie :analy $ s -{t}ic :ananas :anarchie $ :anat :anatom $ -ic, -ie :anc :anchove :ancian $ -ita :ancor :ancre :anker :angel :angina $ :angul :anguill :angust Syn. strett da l idé pur, angust i idé de de pression de exter :ánim :animale :annales $ :annel :annexer $ -ion :annu :anonym $ :anse :antagonism $ -ist :antarctic $ :ante :antenne :anterior $ :anti $ Gr = contra. :antimon $ :antipatie $ (antipathie), -ic :antiqui :anunciar :anus $ :anxia -se :aparir :apart :apartener :apatie $ (apathie) :ape -iera, -icultura :apene :aperter :apetite :apoyar :ap(p)arate $ :ap(p)arer :ap(p)ell $ -ar, -ation, -ativ :ap(p)lauder s :a(p)plicar :applomb :apposir $ -tion :aprender s :april :ap(p)robar :apt :apu :aqua :aquarell :aquavit :aquil :ar = 100 qu metres. :arabesc :arac :arané :arangear :arbitro :árbor :arbust :arc :arcaism $ -ic, -ist, --ic. :arch- $ -angel, -iduc, -episcop, -itrave, -itect, -ive :arder :arena $ :argente :argil :arguer $ -ment :arid :aria :aristocrat :arit(h)metica :arleqin :arm :armé :aromate :ar®est :ar®ivar :arsenale :arsen :arte :arterie :artesian (adj.) :artichoc :article :articular :artillerie :ascender $ -{s}t> :ascet :asfalt :asino :ascaride :asparge :aspecter :aspirar :aspri :ass :assediar :assentir $ :asserter :assessor :assidu(i) :assignar $ :assister :assortir :astma $ -{t}ic :astonar :astor :astre $ :astut :atavo $ -ism = progenitor :at(h)e -ism, -ist :ateliere :atlas :atlet :atmosfere :atom :atroci :at(t)acar :attelar :at(t)ender = syn. expectar. :attentar $ -at :at(t)enter :at(t)est :at(t)in'er :a(t)traer :auction :audacie :audir :augment $ :augur $ :august :aur :aureol :aurora :auscultar :autentic :auto- :autor :autun :auxiliar $ :avan (loc.) :avantagie :avans :avar :avellan :aven :aventer :avers vid. vers 1) :avid :avie :avis :avocat :axe :axill :azur B :babil'ar :bacbord (mar.) :bacill :bacterie :bag -age :bagatell :bal :balansar :balaye :balbutiar :balcon :balen :ballad :ballast :ballet :ballistic -ica :ballon :balotar :balsam :balustre -ade :bambú :banan :banc :band :bandit :ban'e :banniere :bannir :banq :banquett :baptizar :bar = American bar. :baracc :barb :barbar :barc :barett :baril :bariton :barocc :baro- $ -graf, -metr :baron :barr base $ :basalt $ :basilica $ :basilisc :bass :bassin :basta :bastard :bastion :baston :batiste :batter :bave :bayonette :bazar :beat $ :bebé :bec :becass :bell :belladonna $ :belvedere :bene (-dir, -voler, -ficie) :benzin :ber crusber, spincrusber, fresber, bramber :besan (mar.) :besar :beson :bestie :beton :bétul :bi- $ (bin-) = dupli. :bible :bibliot(h)eca :bicycle :bigamie $ :bigott :bilancie (commerc.) :billiard :bil' :bil'et :bil(l)ion :binуc(u)l :bio- Gr = vive, -graf, -log :bir :bis! :biscuit :bismut :bitúmine :bivac :bizarr :blamar :blanc :blasfemar :blatt :blend $ (min.) :bloc :blond :blu :bluse :boa :bocc :bollir :bolt :bombe :bon :bonbon :bonna :borax :bord :borg :bors :bosc :boss :botanic -ica, -ist :bote :botel'e :botte :bove :box :boye :bracelet :brahman :branch :branchies :brandisser :brandy :brase :brass -a, -al, -ale, -ade, -ar, -ear, -ut, in-ar :brav :bravo! :brech :brevi $ :brid :brigade :brigant :brigg (mar.) :brill'ar :briquet :bris syn. vent :brocat un sort de stoff :broch -ar, -ura :brodar :brol'ar :brom :bronchie -itis :bronze :brosse :brov :bruir v. :brun :brusc :brute -al, --itá :brutto com. :buc :bucle :bufete :buffa :bugser mar., -ar, -nave :bul :bulb :bulevard :buline mar. :bulletin :burdon :burgeon :burlar -on, -esc :burs :busprit mar. :bussol :bust :butique :butre :bux C :cable :cabotar -agie, -ero :caco- (Gr) = mal. :cadavre :cader s :cadern :cadre :caduc :café :cage :cal'ar :lact cal'at :calamitá :calcar :calce -ic, -in, --ar, -iera :calcul :caldron :caleche :calendare :cale -id, --itá, --ess, --iere; -ore, --ic, --os, --it, --ie, --escentie; -entar :calfatar :calid vid. caler. :call :calm :calsone :calumniar :calv :camarado :cambio :camel :camera :camerlingo :camfor :camin :camise :camp :campan :can :cánabe :candel :cann :cannibal = anthropophag :cannon :canon -ic, -isar :cantar :cantaride :canoe -ist :cául :caos t -ic :capabil :cap :capaci -tá :capella = minim ecclesia :capelle -mastro (orchestre) :capille $ = crine de cap. :capir -aci, --tá = contener, comprender, includer. :capit- solmen in sense translatet = cap, chef :capit- -ali, -alia = cite capitali, -an. :capitale -ism, -ist, -isar :capitele = cap de colonne. :capitul :capitular -tion :caporal :capote :cappar :cappone :cáppares = (Bot). capparis spinosa. :capre -o, -a :capreol :capsul :capter -ion, -iv, -ura :capuce :car :carabine :caractere :caraffe :carambole :caramelle :caravane :carate :carbol :carbone :carbuncul :carcass :carcer :cardinal :carema -ar :carir $ -tiv :caressar :carmin (colore) :carne -al, -in, -os, -ut; -agie; -ero, --ia, -i-vori, in-ar, in-ation :carnevale :carotte :carp (pisc) :carpentar -ero :carre -ear, -ete, --ar, --ade, --ero, ---ia; -osse, --erie :carricar -atura :carriera :cart :cartell :cartetche :cartucho :cartilágine :cas- (perf.) v. cader :casc :cascad :casemate :caseo -in, -os, -eria :caserne :casino :cassar -tion :casse -ero, -ete, in-ar :casserole :caste :castan'e -ero, -ette :castell :castigar :castor :castrar :casu :cat :catacombe :catafalco :catalog :cataracte :catarr(h) :catastrofe :cat(h)edre :catechism :categorie :catolic :caten :caude :cause :caustic :caut perf. -ion, -ela :cav -itá, ex-ar, -ern :cavalcar -ade :cavaliero :cavalle -erie :caviare :caye :cebul :ceder (perf. cess-) ante-, con-, de-, inter-, pro-, suc- :celebri :celibate :cellul -ose, -oid :cemente :censer -or, -ura, re- :cent -im, -esimal, -i-folie, -i-metre, -ene :centre -al, --isar, ---ation; ex-ic, con-ar :-cepter ac-, con-, de-, ex-, in-, inter-, re- in composites = prender :ceram- -ic, -ica, -ist = vase grec antiqui :cerebell (med.) :cerebre :cerese :cernar con- :-cerpt- es-ion :cert :cervo :cess (perf.) v. ceder, -ion, -ibil :cessar :ceteri :chabrac :chac :chacal :chagrine :chah = rey de Persia :chal :chalupe :chamus :chambre :champane = vin de Champan'a. :champin'on :champion = victor in sporte. :chance :chancelar :chancre (med.) :change -ar :chap :chapel :charitá :charje -ar :charm -ar :charnire :charp :charpie :charta :chascun :chassar :chast :chaufero :che :chec :chef :cheik :cherif(f) :cherub: chevaliero :chic :chicane :chifon :chifre :Chili -an = land in Sud-America. :chimené :chimere :chimia :chimpanse :Chine -es, --erie, -an = land in Ost-Asia :chirurg -ic, -ie :choc -ar :chocolate :chop :chossé :chrapnel :chuchotar :ci :cicatre -isar :cicade $ (zool.) :cicindele (zool.) :cicoré (bot.) :cidre = vin de pomes. :ciec :ciel :cifre :cigarr :cil :cimice :cindre :cinematic --a, -ograf :cinetic -a :cinter :cire :circ :circa :circul :circum :cisel :ciser :cisterne :citadelle :citar :cité :citron = limon. :cive -ic, -ite, -il, --is-ar, ---ation etc. :claccar = far brue simil a applause. :claffar :clamar :clapp :clar :clarinete :classe :classic :clausul :clave :clement :clero -ic, --al :cliché :client -ela :cliff :climbar :clin(e) -i, in-ar, de-ation :clinc :clinic -a :clipper = specie de nave :clique :cliquettar :clistere :cloaca :clocca six; clocca tre e quart; quel clocca es? :cloche :clor -al, -oform :closete :club :clove :cluder s :co- = con- :cobalt :cobold :coca -in :cocarde :coche -ero = caleche :cochemare :cochenill'e :cocine -ero, -ar, -eria = arte culinari :coclare :cocon :cocos -iero :code -ificar :cofre :coincider :cocs o coks = specie de carbon. :col :col'er :cуlera (maladie) :colére :colibrí :colic :collecter :col(l)eg -ie, --al :col(l)ider s -ion, -iv :collodium :colofonio :colon = : semi-colon = ; :colonia -al, -isar, -ist :colonne -ade :color :coloss :colportar :colubre = serpente invenenos :columbo -a :com- = con- :comandar :combinar :combatter :combuster -ibil, -ion v. a. :comedie :comentar -ie :comet :comforte :comic :comité :comensar :comma :com(m)ercie :com(m)eter :com(m)iso :com(m)isser = dar un commission :com(m)od :com(m)un :com(m)union = eucaristie :com(m)utar -tor :compan -ie, --on, a-iar D = camarado :comparar :compatir :compendie :compensar -tion :competer -ent, --ie :compilar :compleer -t, --at, -ment, --ari :complex $ :complicar :compliment :complot :composir -t-ion, --or :composter = arangear litteres por printar. :compot = stovat fructes :comprar :comprender s :compresser -, -ion, -or, -ibil, --ita :comprometter :compromisser = far un compromisse :comto -essa, -atu, -ia :con :con- in paroles sciential anc co-, col-, com-, cor- = movida de exter ad intern, ad un centre comun, aproximation. In mult international paroles solmen por :concav :conceder ss -ion :concentrar :concepter :concerner :concert :conche -oid :concil (convente de ecclesia) :conciliar re- :concis $p -er, -ion :concluder s :concordar -ie :concret (p) :concubina -agie, -atu :concurrer s -ent, --ie :condamnar :condensar :condition :condoler -ent-ie :condor = avio montan de Sud-America. :conducter :conduir se :confect -ero, -eria :confection = preparation de vestes. :confederar :conferer -ent-ie :confesser :confider -ent-ie :confirmar :confiscar :conflicter :conform -ar :confrontar :confuser -, -ion :congester $ -ion :conglomerar :congress :congruer -nt :conifere :conjugar -tion :conjecter -ura :conjuncter $ = conjunter, -ion :connexer -, -ion :cone -ic, -oid :conjurar :conosser :conquestar :conscientie :consecuer -ent-ie, -t-ion, -t-iv; syn, secuer (abstr.) :consentir :conservar :сonsiderar :consiliar :consister :consolar :consolidar :consonant :consorpter :conspecter :conspirar :constant :constatar :constellation :consternar :constituer :constructer :consul :consultar :consum :consumpter :contact p :contant (mone) :contener :content :contestar :continente :contingente :continui -ar, -ita :conto :contore :contra :contrabande :contrabass :contrapunct :contrast -ar :contraer :contra©t vid. contraer :contribuer :control :controverse :contusion :convalescer re-ent :contur :convener v. n. :con-venir (perf. vent) vid. venir :conventer -ion = accordar :converger -entie :conversar -tion :converter :convex :convicter -ion :convoy :convulser -ion, -iv :con'ac = cognac. :cope :coordinar :cooperar :copiar :cor -ale :coragie :corall -atri, -ero = piscator de --, -ic, -mare, riff, -in, -it, -ine, -os, -erie = juvel fat de --, -iera = banca de - :corb :corc -iero, -ar, des-ar :corde :cordie :corn -et, -osi, -in, -atri, -ardo, tri-, capri- :cornea :cornis :coron :corpo :cуrpor :corpulent :corpúscul :(cor)rect pref -er, -iv, --e, -ion, -or, -ur, -ibil :cor®esponder s :correlat perf :cor®idor :cor®oder $ s -ion, -iv :corrupt -er, -ion, -iv, -ibil :corsage :corsete :corsaro :corte -es, --ie, --an, --ar :cortice :cortine :corvo :corvete (specie de nave) :coryfe = corife :cose :cosmo -ic, -grafie, -gonie, -ogie, -polit = munde :cosmetic -a :coste :costume :cotlett :coton :covar :covert :covrir :crab :cracar = dar son de porta mal unguentet :cramp -on :cran (por charjar) :cranio :crater :cravat(t)e :crayon =grafitic :crear :creder :crediter -, -or, -iv, a-ive :crem :creol = blanc nascet in America :crepp :crepuscul :crescer :cresson :crest :cret :cretino :crev -ete :criar -ard :cribell :crímine :crine :crippe :cristall -in, -ic, -iform, -ografie, -isar, -erie, -eria :crise $ = crisis :critic -o, -a, -ard, -astro, -ar :croc :crochet -ar, -erie :crocodile :crom = chrom :cron- -ic, -ica, -ist, -o-logie, -o-metre Gr = tempore :cropp :cruc :cruche :crucific -ar :crud :cruel :crumel :crupe :crupp (maladie) :crust :cruz -ar, -at, -ator, -ero; -ada, --ero :crysalid = cocon de insectes :cub -ic :cucú (avio) :cucumbre :cucurbit :cude -al, a-arse :cuf ban'e- :culisse :cuida :cúlmine :culp :cult (perf) -ura, -iv, --ar :cultel :cumin(e) :cumul :cunc v. quicunc :cuneo :cunicul :cupar :cupé :cupid :cuplar :cupol :cupre :cura -ar, -ator, -atela, -ativ, pro-ar, in-abil, a-at :curasse -ero, nave -at :curios :currer s :curt :curtage (comerc) :curv :cusino -a :cussin :custar :custom a-ar :cute :cuttre (nave) :cycle -ic, -ist, -oid, -on, bi- :cygne :cylindre :cymbal :cynic :cypress D :dama :damage :damnarv. condamnar :dangere :dansar :dar -t, --iv :dat -ar :datil :dax :de :debatter :debet (commerc.) :debil :debir -t, --or, --e, --ar :debochar :debut -ar, -ant :decader -ent, --ie :decan -atu :decembre :decer -ent, -ie, -ore :dec = 10, -ade, -ene :decider s ion, iv :deci- -metre, -litre, -gramm etc. :declamar :declarar :declinar :decliv -e, -i, -ita :decocter $ -ion, -iv :decorar -t, --ion, --iv, --or :decovrir :decreter -e, -iv, -ori :dedicar :deducter -iv, -ion :defecte -iv :defender s -e, -iv, -or :deficit :defilar :definir :deformar :defraudar :degenerar :degradar :dejeunar :dejorar = esser de servicie :deka- -metre, -litre etc. :delectar :delegar -t, --ion :delfin :deliberar :delicat :delicie -os :delict = syn. crime :delirar :deman :demandar :dementir :demí :demisser -ioin, --ar, ---i :democrat -ic, -ie, -ism, -isar :demolir -tion :demon -ic, -isar :demonstrar :denove :dens :dente -al, -age, -at, -ut, -ist, e-at :dentelle :denunciar -tion :departament :Deo -essa, -ism, -ist :depeche :depender :deplorar :depу :deportar :deposir :depoy :depravar :depresser -ion :deputar :derider s -ion :derivar :dervish :des- = contrario, manca; -armar, -esperar, -infecter, -unir etc. :descender vid. ascender :desde :desert :deserter -or, -ero, -ion :designar :desir :despecter contr. de respecter :despot :dessert :dessin :detal'e :detecter -iv, -or :detre nov :devastar :devenir :dever :devise :deviar $ -tion :developar :devoer -t, --ion :devorar :diabete -ic :diabol -ic, -erie :diacon -essa, -atu :diadem :diafragma :diagnose -ar, -tic, -ica :diagonal :dialect -ic, --a, --al :dialog -ar, -isar :diamant :diametre :diante bot. :diarré med. (diarrhoe) :didactic :dictar -t, --or, --ura :die :di(f)ferer -ent, --ie, ---ar :di(f)famar :di(f)fracter $ -ion, -iv, -or :dig(a) -ar, --ment :digester -ion, -iv, -ibil :digni -ta, -ar :dilatar :dilemma :dilettar -nt, --ic, --ism :diligent :diluer :diluvie :dimension :diminuer = di-miss-er :dimisser :dinam = dynam :diné -ar :diplom :diplomat :dir :directer -ion, -iv, --e, -or, --atu, --ia :diriger -ero, -ent = directer un dansa o musica. :dis- (di-) = move in divers directiones :disciplo -ina, --r :discret :discurs -ion, -er :discusser -ion, -iv :disparat :dispensar :disperser $ -ion :disponer -ent :disposir vide posir, -tion :disputar :dissipar $ :distar = dis-star, -ntie :distillar :distin'er -tion :distribuer -tion :districte :divan :diverger s -ion :divers :divertisser -ement :divider s :divin :divinar :divulgar = publicar, propagar :do :doane :docer = syn. instructer :docc :doctor :doctrina :document :dogg :dogma -(t) :doler -ent, --ie, -ore, --ar, --osi :dom -est-ic = essent in dom, ---itá, ---al, ---ar, ---abil, ---ation :dуmino -ar, -ation, -ia, -ion, -ic, -ant :domitar :don :dorlotar = caressar, afeminar :dormir :dors :dorsc (pisc) :dot -ar, -at, -ion :dos(a) :dozen :dracon = monstruo fabulari :dragon = specie de cavallerie :dragg (specie de ancre) :drama t , -ic, -isar, -urg, -ie :drap -ar, -erie :drachar ::drastic :drenar -agie, -uore :dresser -ura :drivar (mar) :drogue :drolli :dromedare :du = 2 :dubitar :duche :ducter = conducter, in-, de-, intro-, pro-, re-, se- :duell :duett :dulci :dune :dup -ar, -erie :dur :durar :dynamo -ic, -ist, -ism, -it :dynastie -ic E :e :e- in sciential paroles = ex- :ear :eben :ebri :e©clesie :ecу :eclat -ar, -ant F syn. sensation :eclipse $ -ar (astr) :ecliptica :eсonom -ic, -ie, -ist, -isar :ecran :edict :edificie :editer -ion, -or, --ia :educar :efemer -ide; = ephemer :effect -er, -iv :effectuar :egal :ego $ -ist, -centric :ejecter vid. jecter :elastic -ita :electer -ion, -or, -ibil, -iv :electr- -ic, --itá, -isar, -o-magnet, --lyse, --motor etc. :elefant :elegant -ie :elegie :element :elev :elider $ s -ion :elite :eliminar $ :el(l)ipse $ :elixir :eloquent -ie :emanar -tion :emancipar :email'e :embarassar :emblem :embrion = embryon :emendar :emerger s vid. merger :emerit -ura :emfa(s) -(t)ic :emigrar :eminer -ent, --ie :emisser -ion, -iv, -ario :emotion :empirie :emulsion :-empt $ :redemptionist $ :exempt $ :-en (quadren, centen etc.) vid gramatica :encyclopedie :endemie :endosmose :energie :enigma(t) -ic :enorm :enoyar :ente -ita :entender (se) :entomolog -ia, -ic :entusiasm -ast :epidemie -ic :epiderma :epifanie :epigraf :epigramm :epilepsie t :epilog :episcop :epistul :epitafie :epitet :episode :epoca :epopé :epos -ic :epol -ette :equi- in sciential paroles = egal :equipar agie :era :erecter :eremit :ergo L syn. do :erica :erinacio :eroder s -ion syn. corroder :errar :eruc :erudir -tion :erupter -ion :escadre :escamotar :escapar -ada :escorte -ar :escutar :epserar :esquis :essay(e) :esser -entie, ---al :estafet :estet -ic, --a :estive :estimar :estrade :etá -os :etablisser -ment :etage :etape :etat syn. budgete; (economie statal) :etc. = e ceteri :eter = aether :etern :etica :etiologie :etiquete :etnolog -ic, -ie :etsi :etymolog -ic, -ie :eufonie :eunuc :evacuar :eucaristie :evader s -ion :evangelie -ist :evanescer :evenir -iment :eventu -al, --ita :evident -ie :evitar :evoluer -tion syn. developar :ex = moviment de intern ad extern :exact :exagerar :examin -ar :exceder ss :excellent -ie :excepter :excerpter $ :excess vid. exceder :excitar :excluder s :excrement :excurs -ion, -iv vid. currer :excusar :executer :exemplare :exemple :exercir :exhalar $ :exhauster vid. haust :exilie :exister :expander s -ion, -iv :expectar :expedir :expenser :experir -entie, -ment, --ar :expiar :expirar = exspirar :explicar = far clar :exploder s -iv, -ion, -ibil :explorar :explotar :exponent (mat.) :export = exportation :exposir vid. posir :expresser -ion, -iv :expulser :exquisir -t :extase t -ic :extirpar :extender :exterior :exterminar = extirpar :extern :extin'er :extra :extract :extravagar -nt :extrem F :fab :fabrica :fabul :fachine = fascine :facie -al, -ade :facil :facte (perf.) -ic, -iv, -or, -ur :facultate -iv :fad :fago :falb :falce :falcon :fallir :fals :fama -os, des-ar = reputation :fame :familie :fanatic -ism, -isar :fanfare -on, --ar, --ada :fantasie -t :fantom :farce :far :farine :faruchi F = insociabil, savagi, barbari, timid :fasan :fascinar :fase = phasis :fasson = facon, fashion :fatiga -r :fate :fatuo :fauc :favor :fayance FADR = majolica :fea -erie :fe (coninfinitive) = auxiliar del preterito :febre :februare :fec -ar, -al'a = excrementes :fecund $ = fructosi, abundant :fédere -ar, -ativ, --ion :felici a-ar, -ta, --r :feltre :femina :femur L (anat) :fen :fender :fenestre :ferme :ferment :feroci :ferre :ferver -id, -ent, -ore syn. arder, zelar :fest :festin = banquett :feston :feto = foetus :fetich = idol :feude -al, -ism :fez = chap turc :fi! exclamation de desgusta :fibl :ficter -iv, -ion :fider vid. confider :fidel :fier :figue :fil -ar, -ade, -age, -atura, -erie, -agie, -ero, -uore, in-ar, de-ar :filice :filio :film :filologo -ie, -ic :filosofo -ie, -ic :filtre :fin :finc :fingre :finir :firm :firma :fisc -al :fístul :fix :flag :flagell :flamme in-ar, --ette :flanar :flanc :flarar :flattar :flech :flexer :flegma t -ic :flirt :flocc :flor -al, -os, -ear, -ist, -era, -iere :florete (specie de spade) :florin (monete) :flottar :fluer -t, re-t; -id :fluor -escer :fluvie :flyte :focc :foco (fys.) :folie :foll(i) :fonder :fonte :fontane :for :forar :foren :forest :forjar :form -al, --ist, --isar, -ar, de-ar, con-ar, trans-ar :formíc -iere, -ar :fуrmul -ari, -arie :forraje -ar, -ero :forn :forsan :fort :fortun :forum :fosfor :foto- :foss -ar, -il, -uore :fox :foy -osi, -oere, -uore :fracass :fracter -ion, -iv, -ur; re-er, di-er = rupter :fragment :franc :frange :frase :fratern- vid. fratre :fratre :fraudar :fren :frequent :fresco specie de pictura :fricassé :fricter -tion :friger -id, -ore :frir :frisc :friser :frisson :front :frossar :frottar :fruct :frugal :frise -ic :fulígine :fúlmine :fum :fund :funeral $ :funebre :funest :fung :furc :furer = esser in furore, -ie, --os :furgon :furnir :furter -iv, -or, -ero, -ard, -e, -erie, -atr, -aci :furuncul -ose :fuser -ion, --ar syn. fonder e confuser :fusil -ar :futur -itá, -ist, -ism :fuir -da, -tiv, -tor, -ard :fysica -al :fysiognomie -ist, -ic G :gage in-ar, des-ar :gala :galant -erie, -hom :galere :gal(l)erie :gállin (o, a), -iere :gall plant ex quel on fa tinte :galoche :galop(p) :galon :galvan -ic, -ism, -isar, -oscop etc. :gamache :gamb :gamme :gan'ar :ganglion $ :gangren :gans :gant :garage :garant :garb :gardar :garnir :garnison :garson -ess, -al'a, -acho, -ardo, -ucho, -iera, -al, -agie :gast :gastronom -ie, -ic :gay :gazelle :gazet(t)e :gelar gela crinosi :gelatine :gelé :gemell :genar syn. incomodar, trublar, pudentar :gengive :general -isar :génere -ar, de-ation etc. :genie :geniter -al, -ala, -or, pro-or, -iv, primo-ur :gente :gentil :genu :genuin :geo- -desie, -grafie, -metrie; -ie, -o :geranio :gérmine -ar :geste -icular :gigant :gilet :gips = calcum sulfat :giraff :giro = indorsament :glacie -al, -ar, -iere, -iero, -iera :glacis (milit.) :gladio -ar, -ator :gland :glándul (med. anat.) :glaser -ur :glass :glatt (ferroglattar) :gleb :glissar -id, -uore, -eria :glob $ syn. sfere :glorie :glosse :glotir -on, --erie :glussar :glutin -os, a-ation :glycerin :gnistar :gnu (zool.) :gobelin :golf :g'ondole :gorill (a, o) :gracie :gradu -ar, -al :grafit :gramatica :gramm :gran -age, -al'a, -ut, -ar, des-ar, -it, -iere (-ular, -ivor) :granat (petre e fruct), (aparate militari vid. grenad) :grand :grap -ar, -on :grass :grattar :gratuit :gratular :grav :graver -ero, -ure :gravid :gravio :grel :grenade -ero :grifon :grill :grimar = picter actores de teatre per paste :grimasse :grimpar :grinsar :grippe (med) = influenza :gris :griv :gross :grotesc :grotte :grue :gruel :grun'ar :gruppe :guache :guano :guardie :guance :gudron :guerre :guf :guidar :guil'otine :guilande :guitarre :gumm :gúrgul -ear :gurmand :gust :gutte :guttapercha :guvernar -ament, -ia, -ator, -ero :gymnasie :gymnastica :gynecologie H :habil :habitar :hábitu * syn. custom :hacc -ar, -uore :hach :hag -ar :hala in-r, ex-r :hall :halucination :halt -ar, syn. stopp :hamac :hamstre :hanch :hangar :Hansa :harem :hareng :harmonie :harnes -ar :harp :hasard :hasp :hastar :hauster ex-; -ion :havarie :haver syn. posseder :hecto- -litre, -gramm, -metre, -graf = 100 :hedre :helice -al, oid :helm :hépat :heraldo -ic, -ica :herb -os, -ut, -in, -arium, -age, -atr; mal- :heredar -ie, -age; -ant, -ario, -ator; -ic, -iari; -itá, --al, --ari; -antar; des-ar :-herer s ad-; in-; -{s}ion, syn. pender :herisser :hermelin :hermetic :hernie (med) :herуe -ic, -ism :heron :herse :hesitar :hiccar :hien = hyen :hier- -archie, -oglyf Gr = sant :hippodrom :hippopotam :hirund :hissar (mar) :historie :hobуe :hiverne :ho- indica li tempore del parlant, p. ex.: ho-die (ples regardar ti parol), ho-annu, ho-mensu, ho-tempore, ho-nocte. :hodie :holar :hom -an, --ite, --itá, ---ari :homar :homo- -gen; -onym, -log Gr = egal, simil :honest :honor -ar, --i, ---e, -abil, -osi, -ific, des- :hont :hor -ari, -al :hord :hordeo :horloj :horizont -al :horrer = haver horrore; -id, -ibil, -end, ab-er; -ore :hуsped :hospicie :hospitale :hospitar $ :hostil $ -ita :hotel =gasteria; -ero :huf = ungue de cavall, bove etc. :humo $ = L terre vegetal; ex-ar :human (vid. hom) :humid :humil :humor -ist, --ic, -esc-a :husar :hyacint :hydra :hydro- = aqua :hyene :hygro = humid :hymne :hypérbol :hypnose -ot-ic, --isar, --ism :hypocrit :hypotec :hypotese -etic :hysterie -ic I :iamb :ibis :idé -al, --ist, --isar. :identic :idiom :idiot :idol :idyll :if :ignorar :il :illa :ili :i(l)luminar :i(l)lusion :i(l)lustrar :image :imaginar :imitar :immens :impedir :imperar syn comandar, -ator, -ativ, -a, --al, ---ism. :imperfect :impertinent -ie :impetu -os, --itá :implorar :importar = haver importantie :imposar -er :impost :impregnar :impression =in|press|ion :impresario :improvis -ar, -ator vid. pre|vid|er; impuls. :imputar :in :in- 1) con verbs vid in 2) de nomines :incendie -ar, -ator :incens :incident :incitar :inconrtar :incude :index :indicar :indiger = esser in indigentie :indignar :indigen :individue :indolent :indulger -ent; = esser indulgent :industrie :inept :inert :infam -ie :infant -o, -a, -i, -c, -al, -in, -atr, -ie, -era, -ar :infanterie -ist :infecter :inferior :inferne :infinitesimal $ :infinitiv :inflammette :inflar $ -t, -ion, --ura, -ment. :fluer -ent, --ie, ---ar :influenza (maladie) :informar -t-ion, --iv :infre :ingeniero :ingredir $ -ente :inhibir :injecter $ :inocular :inquisiter -ion, -or, --i, -iv. :innocent :insect :insidiar -os :insignie :insinuar -t, -ion. :insister :insolent -ie :inspecter -ion, -iv, -or, --atu :inspirar -tion, --iv. :installar -tion :instantie :instigar syn. - incitar :intinct p :instituer -t, --ion, --or. :instructer -ion, -or, -iv. :instrument -al, -ar, --tion :insul :insultar :insurgent $ :insurrection :intact :integri -itá,-ar, --tion,-al, -ant. :intelectu -al, -os. :intelligent -ie, -ibil. :intensiv :intenter = haver intention :inter :intercalar :interdict :interesser -iv, des-et. :interferer :interim -ist, --i© :interior :intern -i, -e, -al, -ar, -atu :intermitter $ -ent :interpellar $ :interpolar $ :interprender s :interpret -ar, -ation :interpunction :interrogar $ -tion, -iv, --oria :interrupter :intervall :intervenir :intim -itá :intrigar :introducter :intra (-o) :intuiter -ion, -iv. :inundar :invalid :invader s -ion, -iv :invelopar :inventarie :inventer -ion, -oi, -osi, -is. :invers :investigar :investir -tion :inviar (syn. misser) :invidie :invitar :iod :iris -ar 1)flore, 2) membrane in ocul, 3) arc in ciel :ironie :ir®igar $ -tor :ir®itar :isolar -tion, --or :istme :it pron. 3 pers. neutr. :iterar $ -tiv, syn. repetar. :ivor J :ja :jacer :jaguar :jalon :jalus -ie, -itá :jamá :jambon :januar :jaque -ete :jardin -agie, -ero, -iere, -al, -eria, -age, -atr :jargon :jasmin(e) :jaspe :jecter = jettar in tecnical e scientian paroles; ab-; de--, -ion, -or; con-; e-; in-; inter-; ob-; pro-; tra-; :--orie etc. :Jesu -it :jettar :joc -os, -ar, -ard, -one. :jokey :jolli :jonglar :jonke = nave chines :jovedí :jovial :joya -ar, -se, -os :jubilar -ada, -ation, -eo, -ario. :Judeo -ic, -ism, -isar, -izar. :judico -al, -ar, -ament, -ie, -iar, -iament, -ios. :juir ::junevere :junio :junior $ = li plu yun. :junt -er (con--, des--, ad--, -e, -ion, -iv, -or, -ura) :junter con :julí :jup :jurar :jure :jurisprudentie :jurnale -ist, --ica. :just :jute :juvel K :Kaba :Kali =Alcali :Kalium (K) :Kepi :Kemie vid. chemie :Khan :Khedive :kilo- -gramm, -metre, -watt etc. :kiosk :knut :kyrie (eleisson)=lilanie. L :l,li articul definit :la casu obliqui de illa. :labie -al :labil $ -itá contrari a stabil :laborar :labirinte :lacc -ar, -ator(ia) :lace -ear :lacerar $ :lacert :lácrim -ar, -os, -iere, :lacte -ar, -ant, -atori, -ifer, -in, -osi, -agie, -age, -iere, -era, -eria :lad :lago :lagun :laic :laconic :lama 1) camel american, 2) prestro Tibetan. :lame (lam-ette, lam-elle) :lamentar :lámine -ar, -agie, -eria, -uore; fin plate de metal. :lamp :lampred :lan -osi, -at, -ut, -al, -in, -atr, -age, -erie, -eria, -ero, -al'a :land :langust :lanterne :lans -ar = 1) jettar lanse 2) metter in move :lanuge :lápid $ -ari, -os, -ar, -ation, -ificar. Syn. petre = li minerale, rocc = li geologic formagie, lapid = li singli :pezze. :lapp -ar, -era, -erie, -al'a, -ear. :lard :larg :larve (zool) :larynge :lassar :látere $ -al :latitúdine :latrine :latte :latun :laube :laudar :laure :lava :lavar -ator, -era, -atoria, -eria, -atura, -agie, -ament, -ation, -uore. :lavende :lax :leccar :-lect-er in compositiones colecter, electer, selecter. :lection syn. discurs, raport, declamation :lecion :leder s :leer :levul :legar -ato, -ator, -atario; de-ar, --ato, --ation; 1) dar per testamente, 2) charjar, dar comisse. :legende -ari :legion -ario, -al :legume -i, -ini, -ine, --osi, -ero, -iera, -eria :lent :lentill :leon -a, -essa, -in, -atr, -ello, -iere, -ero :leopard :lepra -os, --oria. :les accusativ-dativ de ili. :lette :leutenant :levar sub--, e--, e-ator, --uore :levi :lexico -al. :ley -al, --isar, ---at-ion, --itá, -itim, --ar, --at-ion,--ist, -is-lat-iv. :li articul definit :liber -al, --ism, --isar, -ar, -at-ion. :libration (astr.) :libre :licer = esser permisset; -entie, --at. :lichen :lievre :ligar -, -t-or, ---ia, --ura :ligne -i, -in, -atr, -ut, -os, -un. :lilas :lilie :lim -ar, -ero, -ator, -eria, -atura, -al'a, -agie. :limit :limpid :lin -atr, -age, --ero, ---ia, -in, -osi, -iera. :lingue -al, -aci, -arda; -ist, --ic, --ica. :linea -al, --e, -ar, -ari, a-ar, ---ment. :linse opt. :liquer = esser liquid, fluent; -ore, -id, --ar, ---tion. :liqueur (trincage) :liste :litre (mesure de volúmes) :litter :literes bel scientie e arte, -ari, -at, --ur, --or. :litanie :litho = lapidi, petri :liturgíe -ic. :liverar -ant, -ator, -antie, -ation, -agie :livré -at. :lixive -ar, -age. :lob (anat.) :livid :loc -al, --itá, ---isar, ---ation; -ar, co-ar, trans-ar, -atario. :locust :loge :logí -ar, -ant, -ero. :long -ore; a — . :lontan :lor pron. poss. :lot -e, -a, -ar, -erie, -o. :loyal -ist, -itá. :lubric :lucer -e, -id, --ar, --ation, -ent, -ement. :lucrar $ = profitar :luctar :luctu $ :luder s -e, -ard, -ero, -ent, pre-ie, pos-ie, a-, co-. :lugre mar. specie de nave. :lular -uore, -icant. :lun -ari, -al, -at-ic. :lundí(e) :lupo -a, -iere :lupe $ = linse biconvex. :lupine (bot.) :lupul :lupus (mrd.) un maladie :lure -ar :lustr :lute :luv mar. -ar, aci; -ear :luxar :luxu(rie) -os. :lycé :lymfe :lince :lyre M :ma :macaco = simio :macarone :machar (masticar) -ator (dente), -uore (osse), -agie. :machine -al, -ero, -erie, -agie, -ist. :macrel (pisc) :mácul -ar, -os, in-at. :maculatur :madonna :madrepore :madrigal :magasin -ar, in-ar, -agie, -al, -ero. :magistrale :magistrate :magistro (titul) :magnet -ic, -ism, -isar, ---tion, --ero. :magnific -entie (titul) :mago -ie, -ic, --al, --ian, -iar. :magri :mahagon :mai :maiflor :mais :majestie -ic, -osi. :major -itá, -atu, --ario; = 1) superior, plu grand, plu etosi, 2) rang militari inter capitan e colonel. :mal -evolent, --ie, -edition, -dir, -herbe, -icie, --os, -content, -fortun, -aventur, -in. :malad -ie, -iv, -itá, -era, a-ar-se. :malaria (med.) :mal'e :malgré :malt :mamá :mamme -ar, -one, -ard, -ifer, -ali. :mancar (in manca de) :manche -ette :mandar -t, --ario :mandarino = dignitario chines :mandarine = fruct orangeatri. :mandoline -ar, -ist, -ero :mándul :maner $ re-ent, per-ntie, im-ent = restar :mangle :mani syn. = pluri. :maníe -ac(o), --all; clepto-, mono-. :manier -al. :manifest :manipular :manivelle :manjar -al'a, -age, -ator, --ia, -ada, -abil, -uore. :mann -ic :manna :manovre -ar, -agie, -ada. :mansarde = chambre sub tegmente. :manto -elle, -ille. :manu -al, -scrit, -tension, -ar, -pression, in-ar. :manufactura :mar -in, -itim; sub-in, trans-in, ultra-in; -ine, --ero, --ist, -ear, -ea, -eada; -svin, can marin. :marca :marchar :marchal (titul) :marcipan :mardí :marg :márgin :marinar -ada, -agie :marionette :marito -al, -ar, -se, -agie, -ante (comp. nuptia) :marmor -ar, -ant, -in, -os, -ifer. :marmot :marodar -ero, -al'a :maron = castan'e nobil :marotte :marques (titul) var. Markes :Mars (deo, planete). :marte :martel(l) -ar, -ero, -eria. :martro :martyr(o) -ie :masc -ar, -arade. :mascul -in :masse :massacre :mast -age, -ura, -al :mastic :mastro -essa, -in, -io, -io, -izar, --ation. :materie -al, --ism, --ist, -isar, ---tion, in-al. :matine -al, -ar. :matras(s) :matre -in, --al (maternal), --itá, -ona. :matrice :matrícul in-ar, ---tion :matte :matur :max particul por marcar li superlative. :maximal :maxime :maximum :me (accus. de mi) :mecanic -o, -a, --al, -ism, -ist. :meche :med = per auxilie de, per medie de :medall'e :medic -o, -al, -ar, -iano, -ina, --r, --ero, --ic, -ament. :mediocri :meditar -at, --ion, --iv. :medium (spiritic) :medull :melcar :melodie -os, --itá :mem :membre :memorar -abil, -antie, -andum, -ativ, -ation, -ie, --ale, a-ar, re-ar. :menage -ero, -ear, -ment. :menaciar :mendico -ar, -ation, -ada, -agie, -ant, -ard. :menstruar -ation (med.) :mensu -al :mente -al, --itá = anim, spiritu, ingenie, caractere. :mention -ar :mentir -e, -da, -ard :menton :mercat :merce -ero, -erie, --a, -ar, -ant, --il, ---ism, --al'a, co-ie, co--al, ---ant :mercurdí :mercurie :merger s e-er, sub-er, --ibil, in-er, --ion. :meridian :meriter :merle :mers- $ vide merger :mersí -ar, -ativ, -os. :mespil :mesqin (var. meskin) :messe :Messía -an :metall -ic, -in, -urg, --ie; -isar, -isation; bi-ist, -fil. :metode -ic, -isation, -ism, -ist :metr -ic, -ica :metter :meuble -ar, -ation, --ura, -age, -ment. :meute :mi ancian form de pron. {b}yo{/b}.Nu poss. pron. de 1sim person :miaular :mica (min.) :micr- :miel :migrar e-ar, --ant, trans-, in-ar :migren :mil = 1000, -ion = 1.000.000, -iard = 1.000.000.000. :mild :milicie -an :milie :militar(e) -i, -ism. :milz :mime -ar, -ic, -ica, -icry, -ico, -ist = (syn.) geste, grimasse :mine -ar, sub-ar, -ero, --al, -iera. :minerale :minim -al, -um. :ministro ad-ar, ad-ation. :ministerie -al :minor -ité :minst superlative de minu (vide gramatica) :mint :minu adv. -er, -tion; di-er, --ent, --tion, --tiv :minucie -os, --itá :minus (math) :minúscul = minor líttere :minut = 1/60 hor. :mirar = ad mir ar, -bil. :miracul :mis- = ne just, ne rect, fals; ne tutmen; -conisser, -comprender, -alliante, -dir, -far, -fider, -fortune, -prender, :-preciar, :misere -ar, -abil, -icordie. :misser -ion, --ario, -iv, -agio, --er (moventie del subject al object, inviar, lassar, dar, expedir) co-, de-, di-, :mite :mixter -ion, -ibil, -ur. :mocar (se) :mocca :mobil = movibil, --isar, --ation, im- = in- (vide moer) :mode -al, --itá, -ern, --ist, --itá; -ista = maniere, form, metode = moda, mode, modo, modus :model(l) :modificar :modul -ar, -ation :moderar -t, --ion, --iv, --tor, -abil. :modest :modic -itá :moer = mov er, -ida, -entie, -ment, -tion, -tiv, -tor, --i©, e-er, --tion, --tiv. :mofa -ar, -os, -ette. :mol -ar, -ari (dente molari) :molest -ar, -ation, -ie. :molino --ete, --ar, --ero, ---ia, --age :moll :molo :moment :monac -o, -a, -al, -al'a, -ie, -atu, -iera :monarc(h) -ic, -ia, -ist, -ism (var. monark) :monaster = monacieara (vide monac) :moné = pecunie. :monet -ar, -eria, -al. :monir -tion, -tor, ad-r. :monitore (mar.) :mono- (presillabe grec) = singul, unic; -cord, -gam, --ie, -gramm, -grafie, -lit, -log, -man, -polie, -sylab, -ton. :monstrar :demonstrar -ation. :monstru -os, --itá, :monte -an, -os, -ar :monter -or, -ero, -ura, de-er, re-er = adjustar, preparar, furnisser. :monument -al. :morar $ = hesitar, tardar, -ment, -t-ion, --ori, ---e :morder s -id, -{s}ur, -{s}ade. :more(s) -al, --e, --itá, --ist, --isar, --izar, de--isat, in--; = customes, usu. :morfie (med.) --man, -in(e), --st. :morir -ent, --ar. :moros :morte (subst.) -i, -al, --itá, -al'a, -ar, -ator, -ard, -n-al, ---itá, a-isar, ---tion, -ificar. :mortier = specie de cannon. :mosaic -a :mosc -o, -a, -al'a, -arde. :moské :mosquite -iere, para-e. :moss :most :mostard :mot pref. de mo-er. :movett :mudde :muff :muir :mulatt :mul :mult -itá, -vez, -iplic, --ar, --and, --at-or, --at-ion, ---iv. :munde -al, -an, extra-an. :munir tion, a-tion. :mur -ala, -age, -ero, -ar, in-ar :murmurar :mus -iere, — volant :musc :muscul :muséo :musica -al, -ant, -ar. :musket(e) -ero. :mustache :mut :mutar -tion, -bil, co-r, --tor; per-, trans- =changear, alterar :mutilar :mutual = reciproc :myrte :mysterie -os :mystic -ica, -icism, -i-ficar. N :nadir :nafta :naftalin :naпv :nan(o) :narcotic -isar :narice :nase -al, -on, -at, -ut :nascer re-ent-ie :nass :nat- = nascentie; -iv, --itá, -al, -ion, --al, ---itá :nat-ur :naufragie $ -ar :nausea -ar, -os :naut- $ -ic, --a, --al, aer o- :nave -al, -ette, -aigar, --tion :ne :nébul -os, -ars, -ear :necess -itá, --r, -arium :necos :necú :negar -tion, -tiv :negliger -ent, --ie, -é :negociar :negro -a, -essa, -ello, -ito :nepote -ism = yun parent, filio del filio. :neproquу :nequal :nequam :nequande :nequant :nequel :nequí :nequу necуs. :nerv(e) -al, -os, --itá, -in, -ation, -ura, e-nervar, :nest :nett -itá, -ar, -agie= clar, pur, precis, distinct :netto (commerc)= pуndere pur sin inbanage. :neutre -al, --itá, --isar, ---ation :nevo -(ess)a :ni ni :niche :nigri -itá, -ore, -esse, -atr, -ar :nihil $ -ism, -ist, a-ar :nikel (metall) :nimb(e) = aureol :nitre -ic, -it, -os, -osulfat, -oglycerin, -genie :nive -al, -os, --itá, -ar, -ear, flocco de :nivel(l) -ar, -ation, -ament, -ette, -ator :no! ne! (menaciant) :nobil (apartenent a distin't familie) -ité, -itá, -itar :noble -esse, in-ar, a-ar :nocer -iv, -ent; in-ent; in--ie :nocte -i, -al, -li, -on, per-ar, -ear, mi- :nod :noi :nomad -izar. :nómine -al, -ar, -at-ion, --iv, in-abil :nonna =monaca :nor :nord :norm -al, -ar, -ativ. :nos casu obliqui de noi :note -ar, -a, -abil, -ificar, -ario, --atu, -icie. :notion :notori :nov -itа; -icio, --atu :novelle -ist :novembre :nu :nu - nu :nuancie -ar :nube -age, -os, -at, a-ar :nuc -al :nuce -ete (craca-nuces = nucicracator) :nud -itá, -ar, de-ar, --ation :null :númere -al, -ar, -ator, --tiv, --ion, -os, e-ar :numerу :nuptia $ -al, -ar :nutrir -essa, -ment, -tion, -tura, -agie, -tiv, -tor O :o :o - o :oase :obedir -ent-ie, des-ent :object -iv, --itá, --o :objeter -ion, --al :obligar -t, -ion, --iv, --ori, -nt-ie :obliqui -ita :obliviar :obscen :obscur :obseder ss -ion :observar -tion, --or, ---ia, -nt-ie :obstacul $ :obstinar -se, -t, --ion :obstructer -ion, -iv :obtener -t :obtus $ = desacut :o©casion -al, -ar, pro -, per - :occident -al :oc©ult -ar, -ation, -ism, -ist, -ard :occupar -tion. :ocean -ic :ocre :octant :octave :octobre :ocul -al, -ari, -ar, -ettar, -ut, -on, -ard, -are, -ist :odiar -osi :odor -ar,- ant, -osi, -abil, -ation, -ada :o(f)fenser -e, -iv, -ive :o(f)fert -a, -ar :o(f)ficero :o(f)ficie -al, -os, -ario :oleo -ari, -atr, -osi, -ar, -eria, -ier :olive -iero, -iera, -ari, -atr, -i :ombre -ar, -osi, -el :omisser -ion, -iv :omine -os, -ar :omni -s :omnicos :on pron. :onclo :opal -esc, --entie (petre preciosi) :opera -eta. :operar -tion, --iv, --or, ---ia; co- :opiner -ion :opio -at, -ofumant = opium :o(p)poner $ -ent} vid. opposir. :o(p)portun -itá, in- :op(p)osir -t, --ion, --iv, --or (vid. opponer) :op(p)presser -ion, -iv, -e, -or :optic $ --a, --o, --ian, --al, -ometre :optimism -ist. :orange -iero, -iera, -eria, -in, -i, -eat (color de orange) :orator --ic, --io, -ion :orbite :ordine -ar, -ation, des-, -ari (syn regulation) :orden (organisation religiosi, signe militari). :ordonar -antie = comandar, ordinar :orel'e -ari, -ist, -ier :orfan :organ -ic, -isar, --tion, --tor, --atori, -ism 1) AEDSPISvR; 2) = instrumente musical in eclesia; -ist; ASPIR F :orgue, DSv Orgel. :orgul'e -os, -ardo :orgie -ast, --ic :oriente -al, --ist, -ar, -ation. :origine -al, --e, --itá, -ar, -ari :ornar -ment, --ic, --al, --ar :ort(h)ografie -ic :oscillar -tion. :osse -in, -osi, -ificar, -ut, -ament, -arium, -atur :ost :ostentar -tion, -tiv, -tori :ostre :otie (var. ocie) -os, --ita :ovation. :ov -in, -al, -arium, des-ar, -ipar, - piscin :overtur (mus). :ovre -ero, -eria, -ar, -agie, -ada, -os, -al'a :oxal :oxyd $ -ar, -ation, -ul (chem.) :oxygen :ozon -ic, -os, -ifer, -isar. P :pacc -ar, -age (comp. bag-age) :pace -os, -ic, -ibil, -ific, --ar :pacha :pact -ar :padelle :pagan -o, -ism :pagio (var. page) :pagine -al, -ar, -ation :pais (contrari a cite) -an, -age, --ist (comp. land e campan'e) :pal in-ar :paladino = cavaliero :palace -atr :palate -al :pal'e -i, -os, -atr, -ar, -agie, -ero, -iere :paleto :paliss -agie, -ar, -ad, in-ar (syn. de pal) :palme -iero :paller -ori, -id, -idita :palliar (med.) -ativ, -ation :palpar $ (syn. tastar) :palpebre -ar :palpitar :pan -iere, -ade, -ificar, --ator :-pand vid. expander, repander :panic -a, -al :panne = desordine in li motore de automobile :panse -iere :pantalon :panter un specie de tigre :pantufle -ono, -ar :papa -al, --itá, -ist, -ism, -essa, -abil chef de ecclesia catolic :papa = patre (in lingue familial) :papagaye :papavre :papere :papilion :papille -ari :papul -os (med.) :-par finale scientific = generant, parturant, nascentant; vivi-, ovi- :para- 1) = defense contra; -sol, -pluvie, -vent, 2) (in sciential grec paroles) = apu, preter :parabol -ic, -oid :parade (vid. parar) festa militari, -ar :paradise :paradox -al, -ie, -ita :paralyse -ar, -ic, (t-ic) ::parar = preparar (defender), -at, -ada, pre-, re- :parasit -ic, -al, -ar :parc :parcelle :pardon -ar, -abil, in-abil :parent a-ar, -age, -itá, -ite, -al, -al'a :parentese :-par-er = a(p)parer, --entie, -trans-, --ent, ---ie :parfum -ar, -ero, -eria :pari -ar :paria (caste indic) :parlar -a, -ator, --ia, -uore, -ament, --ar, --ero, --ari, -erie, -agie :paroco (var. paroko) -ia, --al, --an :parodie -ar, -ist, -ic :parol -ar :parquete (var. parkete) -age, -ar, -ament, -erie, -eria :parte :particip- $ -ar, -ant, -ation = prender parte :particul -ari, --ism, --ist, --itá = micri parte :partir -e, -ie, --al, in---, -tion, -tiv, -tor, -tura, re-e = separar, divider :partisan :partner compan'on in lude :Pasca -al :pasment -ero, -eria, -erie, -ar :pasport -ist :pasquill :passar -agie, -agero, -agiari, -ant, -at, -abil, tra-ar :passate (vent.) :passion -ar, -al, -at :Passione = suffrentie de Cristo :passiv --ita :passu -ar, mis-ar :pasta in-ar :pastille -ero, -eria :pastel crayon de colore; (picture in pastel) :paster -or, --al, --atu, -ero, -ura, --age, --agie :pastete :patente -ar, -at :paternostre :patient (adj.) -ie, --os :patina verdi covritura de antiqui cupre :pat(h)ologo $ -ie, -ic :patre -astre, -ia, -iot, -in (paternal) :patriarc (var. -k) -al, -atu :patricio -atu :patrimonie $ -al :patron -age, -agie, -al, -atu :patrul'e -ar :patte :pausa -ar :pavar -a, -ament, -agie, -age, -atura, -uore, -ero, -erie :pavian = un simio :pavilion (levi construction) :pavon -a, -essa, -eria :payar -ment, -ada, -ator, -atoria :peccar -a, -at, --or, -one, -ard :pecunie $ -ari :pech -ar, -osi, -atr, -blende :pector -al, ex-ar :pedagogo -ic, -ica :pedant -ic, -erie, -ism :pede -al, --e, --ar, --ero, -on, -estal :pedicul -ari, -ut, -at :pelerine :pelican :peliss -ero, -eria, -age, -erie :pelle de-ar, $-icul :pelmel FAD = confusmen mixtet :peloton :pena -ar, -os :pender s -entie, a-er, a-ice, sus-er, -iv, --ion, de-, --enti-e :pendul -ar, --ation :penetrar -nt, -bil :peniter -ent, --ie, ---al, ---ari, ----ia :pennio :pens- perf. de pender :pensar -, -da, -tor, -tion, -tiv :pension -ari, -ero, -(atu) :pentecost -al :per prep. indica li passagie, moventie direction, cause, maniere, medie etc. :per- = tra-, trans-, per-, til fine :percepter -ibil, -ion, -iv :perch :percusser -ion, -iv (med) :perdir v. a. :perdriz :peregrino -a, -ar, -atin, -agie :perfect p -er, -ion, --ar :perfid -ie, -esse, -ita :pergamene :perifer(i) $ -ie, -ic :periode :perir :perjurie -ios, -ar :perle :perlematre :permaner -ent, --ie = rester constant :permisser -, -ion, -iv, -ibil, in-- :perpendicul -ari, --ita :perpetue -al, -ar, -ita :perplex = consternat :persecuter -ion, -iv, -or, -ero :perseverar -ant, --ie :persic -iero, -iera :persister -ent, --ie (syn. perseverar) :person -al, --itá, in-al, -ificar :perspective -ic :persuader s -ion, -iv :pertiner -ent, --ie :pertu = in omni loc :peruc :pervers -ita :pesar :pessimism -ist :peste -os, -ilentie :petarde :petir -tion, --ar :petre -os, -in, -ic, -ificar, -olie, -al'a, -ero, -iera :petrosel :pezze -age, dis-ar :piano -ino, -ist (instrumente musical) :pic -a, -ar, -ator, -atura :picter -iv, -or, --esc, -ion, -ura, --al, --agie, -ero, -eria :pie -ta, --ist, -iism, --astro, -os, --ita :pig :pigment -ar, -at, -os :pigr(i) -itá, -esse, -ear :pilar :pill'ar -age, -ator, -ard, -ero :pillul -ero :pilot -ar, -agie, -ie, -ica :pin -astre, -iera :pince -ette, -ear :pinguin :pinne = svimuore :pinsel -ar :pionero :pip :pipiar :pipre -ar, -iere, -ade, -iero, -iera :pir -iero, -iera, -ada, -age :pirat -erie, -ie, -esc = corsar :pis :pisc -ar, -at, --or, --ero, --ia, -iera, -ada; croc ad piscar, croc-ar :pissar vid. urinar :pistar -uore, -el :pistach -iere :pistol -ete :pivot :placat :placenta -al, -ari (med) :placer com-, --entie, des-, mis- :placid :plafon :plage :plagiar -at, --or, -ari :plan -ar, -ear :planc -ete :planete -al, -ari :plante -ar, -agie, -age, -ation, -ator, trans-ar, in-ar de-ar :plastic -ica, --ita :plastre :plat adj. :platil :platin (metalle) -i, -in, -ic, -isar, -ar :plazza :plebeyo -an, -ic :plecter :plen -itá, -ar, -ari, -um, -ipotentie, --ar, --ari :plendir :ples in Occ. es usat por expresser li imperative p. e. ples scrir, ples venir :plesur :plica -ar, com-ar, --ation, ex-ar :plombe -ar 1) plumb in li dentes, 2) plumb de doane :plongear -ada, -on, -ero :plorar -, ada, im-ar, de-ar, --abil :plu in Occ. es usat por expresser li comparative :plu - plu :plug -ar, -ator, -ero :pluch :plum -age, -al'a, -os, -at :plumbe (metallo) :pluri -al, -itá, --ite :plus (math) = + :pluvia -ar, -os, para- :poc un -, -a- :poesie :poet -ic, -ica, -isar, -astro, -essa, -ie (= poesie) :pointer :pol -ari, --itá, --isar, ---at-ion, ----or, inter-ar, --ation :polemic -ica, -isar :policie -ist, -ero :polir -t, --ura, --esse, in-t :polis :politic --a, --al, --astro, -isar :pollic -al :pollen $ ADFP(IS) = polve de flores :polve -ar, -os, -in, -i :pom -iero, -iera :pomade :pomp -os :pondere -ar, -ation, -agie, -ament, -ator, -os, -ant, -abil, in-abil, ---ie :ponte -al, -un :pontific -atu :ponton :pople :popul -ache, -ari, --ta, --isar, ---ation, -os, -ar, -ation :por :porque (conj.) :porc -ine = svinello (vid. svin) :porcelane -i, -in, -atr, -eria :pore -os, --ita :port(o) - franc :porta- prefixe significatn alquicos portant o tenent: -crayon, -folie, -mone, -manto, -plat, -plum. :porta -ero, supra-, -ale, -iere :portar -uore, -ator, -abil, -ativ; de-ar, a-ar, ex-ar, in-ar, trans-ar, col-ar :porte -age, -agero :portion pro-, --al, ---ita :portret -ar, -ist :pos :posa -ar, -ero, in-ar, --ant :posir -e, -ition, -itiv, ap-ition, com-ition, --or, de-, -itoria, dis-, ex-, in-, op-, pro-, re-, su-, trans-, :pre-tion :posseder ss -ion, -iv, -or, de- :post- (in scientic paroles) = pos (-position, -scrit, -feste, -hum) :posta :postilion :posto -ar :postular -t, --iv, --ion, -nt :potasse :potate :potent -ie, --al, -at, omni-, in- :pott -ero, -eria, -age, -agie :povri -itá, -esse :poy :practic -a, -al, -ar, -ant, -o :pram :pre- (predir, predisposition, prehistorie, prejudicie, preludie, prematur) :precie -os, -ar, a-ar, des-ar :precipitar v. a. :precipue :preciser -, -ion, -itá, -iv syn. determinar :predicar :preferer -entie :pregar -, -tor, --ia :preliminari ie :premisse -er :premie -ar :prender s -{s}e, -ion; a-er, com-er, de-er, sur-er :preparar -t, --ion, --iv, ---e :preposition :prerogative :presc :present -ar :preservar -tiv, -tion :presider -ent, --ie :presser -e, -ion; com-er, ex-er, im-er, op-er, re-er, su-er :prestar -eria, -atoria :prestro :pretender s -ent, -{s}ion, -{s}-ios :prefect :pret a-ar syn. preparat, finit, disposit :preter expresse li move avan e al latere del object :pretexter :pretti :preventer -iv, -ion :pri :prim- $ -a, -ari, -itiv, -itie :primul bot. :prince -essa :principal ie, --al :printar -a, -ero, -eria, -agie, -at :prior -itá = qui es ante :prisma (t)-ic :prison -ario, -mastro, in-ar, --at :privar -tion, -tiv :privat syn. particulari :privilegie -ar, -at :pro :pro- expresse li move adavan, ex; (progresser, projecter etc.) :probabil -ita :problema -{t}ic :proceder -ura, {s} :procession :processu -al, -ar (jur.) :proclamar -tion :procurar -tion, -tor, --i, -tur, -ist :prodigo -al, --itá, -os, -ar v. n. :producter -, -ion, -iv, -or :profan -ar, -ation :professer -ion, --al, -or, --al, --atu, -ura :profet -essa, -ie, -ic, -izar :profil -ar :profit -ar :profund -esse, -itá, -ore, -ar, a-ar :progresser -e, -iv, -ion, -ori, -ist (re-er) :projecter -ion, -iv, -or, -ile :prolet -ari, --o, --atu, --isar :prolongar -ation :promenar -ada :promesser -, -iv, -ion :promo(v)er -tion :prompt -ita :pronomine -al :pronunciar -tion :propagar -ation, -ator, -ande, --ist :propellor ADRSv = pro-pulsor-scruve de nave :proportion -al, --ita :proposir -t, --ion, --iv, --or :proprie -ta, --ario, --ero, a-ar, ex-ar, --ation :propulser -iv, -ion, -or :proquo :prosa -ic :proscrir -t, --ion :prospect :prosper -ar, -abil, -itá :prosternar $ -se :prostituer -ta, -tion :protecter -ion, --al, --ist, -ism, -iv, -or, --atu :protest -ar, -ant, --ism, -ation :protocoll -ar, --i :prova -ar, ex-ar, -ette :proveni -ent, --ie = haver origine, derivar :proverbie -al :provider s --entie, ---al, --{s}ion, --or, --ori, in-{s}, ---ar, ----tion :provincia -al :provis vid. provid :provocar -ation, --or :proxim -o, -itá, a-ar :prud -erie :prudent -ie :prun -iero, -iera, -elle, --ade :pruntar --tion, -ard :pruriar :pruvar :psalm -ist, -odie :psaltre :pseudonym -ic :puber -ta, in- :public -itá, -ar, -ation, -ist, -a :pudding :pudel :puder (se) -ent, in-ent, --ie, -ic, -ore, --os, -enda :pudre -ar, in-ar, -at, -iere = pulvre de tolette :puer -il = infant masculin}. :puff sede de cussin. :pulc des-ar :pulmon -itis, -ie :puls -ar, -ation :pulser -e, -ion, -iv; ex-, --ion, --iv; im-er, --e, --iv, -ion; pro--, -ion, -or; re-er, --ion, --iv, --ori = in :sense translatet in scientic paroles = puss :pulvre -isar, -iere, -iera :puma = cuguar. :pumice :pump(e) -ar, -ero, -eria :punch arrac-, grog- :punctu (math.) -al, --itá, -ar, -ation :pund :pun'e -ata = batte de pune, -ade; {-ale = ISP, F poignand, A dagger, D Dolch, Sv dolk, R kinzhal} :punir -tion, in-ita :punt -a, -ar, -agie, -ament, -illar, -illerie, -illage :pup -atr, -in :pupill -ari :pur -itá, -esse,, in-, -ificar, a-ar, de-ar :purgar -nt, -tiv, -toria :puritan -o, -ic, -ism :purpur -i, -ie :pussar -, -ada, -erie, -ero, -el (vid. pulser) :pustul :putor :putrir -ificar, -entar, -id, --itá, -entie, -itura, -ition, -al'a :pygmeo :pyramide -al :pyro- (gr.) = foy; -tecnica Q :quadr = (4), -e, -ar, -at, -atur, -ant,-ille -ilion,-oped, -upl. :qual -itá, --1, --tiv, -ificar, -men :quam (comparation) :quáncam :quande :quant -itá, --iv, -esim :quar (in derivationes quadr-) = 4, quardeci = 14,quarti = 40 :quaranten :quart -al :quarter (logiment; division in quar; un ixiesm'e) :quartett :quartz. :quasi :que conj. :quel :quelc -cos, -vez, :quelcunc (relativ) :quem асе. de qui :querc -in :querell -os, -ar, -ant, -ari, -ator, -ero,-ard :question -ar, -ari, -os, -ard :qui (accus. quem) :quicunc (pers.) vid. quelcunc. :quiet -itá, -esse, -ism, -ist, a-ar, in-, in-ar :quil(l) {var. kil} :quin -esim, -ti; =5 :quinte -essentie. :quisav(e) :-quisit -er, -ion, -or, -iv, con-er, ac-er, re-er, in-er, per-er. :quitt -ar, -antie, --ar :quote :quo :quotient R :rabatt -ar, -er = diminution (del precie). :rabbin -atr, -ic = prestre hebreic :rabie -at, -os, a-ar -se, in-ar se :rabot -ar, -uore (banc por rabotar); -al'a, -atura :rasse 1) -i, -osi 2)regatt, currida :racontar :rade :radica -ar, -al, --ism, -ale, e-ar :radie -al, -ar, -ation, -us (geom.), -ant :radion :radis :rafinar -ad, -ament, -at, -ero, -eria, (vid. fin) :raffar e-, dis- :rakete :rame -age :ramm -ar :ramp :ran -in, -atr :rancie -tá :rang :range a-ar, de-ar :rancore -os :rap :rapid -itá, -esse, -es :rapier :raport -ar, -ero :rapter -e, -ion, -iv, -or :rar -itá, --ero, --ist :rasar -uore, -atoria :rason (syn. ration) -ar, -abil, -os :rasp :rastre -ar :rata -ificar, --tion, pro- :ration -al, -ism, -ist, 1) (vid. rason),2) -ar (syn. portion) :ratt -o, -a, -iera, -iere :rauc -ore, -ura, -itá :ravine :ravisser -ent, -ement :rayon = circul de action, de effectentie :re- de nove, retro :reacter -ion, --ari, -iv, --itá :real -itá, -isar,--ation,-ism, ist :rebell -ic, -ar, -ant, -ion, --ar :rebus = enigma hieroglyfic :recapitular (syn. resumar) :recenser -ion, -ent, -or :recent. :recepter iv, -ion, (vid. anc receptu,reciver) :receptu -ar :recidiv -isfc :reciproc -itá :recitar -at, --ion, --iv, -or :reciver -, -ement, -ida, -ion, -ibil, —ita, -ero, -et :reclame :reclamar -ation :recoltar -er :recommendar -ation :recompensar :reconosser -ent, -ie :reconvalescer -ent, —ie :recrut -ar, -ada, -ation, -ament :rect -itá, -esse, -er, -ion, -ificar, di-er, co-er, e-er :rectangul -ari :rector -atu, sub- :redacter -or, --ia, -ion, --al, -iv :redempter $ -ion, -iv, -or, -ori, --ist, -ur :reducter -ion, -iv :redut :ref (mar.) -ar, -bolt, -sesne, -tacle, in -ar, des -ar :referer -at, -ent, —ie :referendario :referendum =votation del tot popul :reflecter {reflex}, -iv, -ion, -or, -ibil :reflex -iv (optic, biologic) :reflut :reform -ar, -at, —ion, —or :refracter $ -iv, -ion, -or, -ibil (optic) :refran :refusar :refutar -tion, -bil :regalar :regardar :regatta :regime = administration :regiment :regie :region -al :regisser -or (teatr.) :registre -ar, -ation, -ament, -ada, -atura, -ator :regresser -iv = retroear :regretar :régul -ari, --tá, -ar, -ament, -ari, -ator,-ativo :rehabilitar $ -at, --ion, --iv :rel -via, -rut, de -ar, de -ation :relater -ion, -iv, --ist, со -ion, со -iv = haver relation :relegar $ -ation :relief :rem -ar, -ero, -banc :religion -e, -al, -os, -itá :reliquie :remarcar -abil :remeder -ie, -e, -ura :reminiscer $ -entie :remo(v)er $ -tion :remonte vide monter :remors (vid. morder) :renumerar $ -at, --ion :ren :rendir -ida :renegar -t :reniter -ent, --ie (syn. resister, obstinar) :renn -о, -a :renta -ar -se, -ero, -ario, -ari, -os, -abil, --itaреíта :renunciar -at, --ion :renvepsar :requisiter -ion, -ori :reparar -at, --ion, --iv, --ur, in-abil :repenter -entie, -iv :repertorie :repetir -it, --ion, --or, --orie :replicar :reposar -, -uore :reposir -t, --ion, --or, ---ia (víd. posir) :represalie :pepresentar -at, -ion, -iv, -ant :represser -iv, -ion, -ie :reprimandar :reprochar :reproducter -ion, -iv :repter -ent, -iv, -ile :republica -an, -ism :repulser -ion, -iv, -on :repugnar -ant, --ie :reputar -ation :requisiter -ion, -or, -ori,, -iv :rescript (rescrit) :reserv -ar, -at, --ion, --iv, -uore :resider -ent, --ia :resignar -t, --ion :resine -os, -in :resister -entie :resoluer -t, --ion :resonar -antie, -ator :respectar -abil, -os :respirar -at, --ion, --or, --iv :responder s -e, -ion, -iv, -ibil :ressort -ar= extension de juridiction, competentie :ressor -carrete, -coche :rest -ar, -age, -antie :restaurar -nt, -tion, -eria, -t-or :restricter :resultar -t, -nte :resummar -ation :rete :retardar :retine(-a) :retor -ic, -ica :retorte :retro :retuchar -, -ist, -ero :reuma = rheuma {t}, -ic, -ism :revancha -ar :revar -, -aci, -os, -erie, -ero, -eri :revelar :reverer -entie, -end :revers -al, iv :reviser -ion, -ie, -or, -ori :revenú :revoltar :revolution -ero, -ario, -ari, -al, -ar :revúe :rey -er, -ent, -entie :rich -esse, in-ar se, -ard, -on :ricochett -ar :riff -os, -ut, corall- :rider s -ion, -ibil, -or, de-, in-, per-, sub- :riger -or, --os, --ism, -id, --itá, --ess = esser rigid :rimborsa -ar :rim -ar, -astro, -ard, -ero, -erie, -age, -agie :rimesse (comerc.) :rinsar -uore, -al'a, -ura, -age :ris -iera :ris- -or, -ion, -ura (perf.) vid. rider :risc -ar, -ant, -os :ritu -al, -ale :rival -izar, -ar, -itá :rive :river :rivet -ar :robe garde- :robust :rocc -osi, -atr, -age, -al'a :rococo :roder s -ent, -on, -or, e -r, --{s}ion, --iv, со -ion :rol (teatral) :roman -atr, -ic, -al, -esc :roncar -nt, -tor, -ment, -da :rond -ore, -esse, -el, a-ar :rose -ette, -iero, -eria, -arium :rosé -os, -at :rosin :ross -ore, -itá, -ar :rost -ar :rot -ar, -ation, -age :rotunde :roubar -ero, -act :rubi -in, -ar :rubrica -r, -tion :rud :rudiment -al, -ari :ruin -ar, -osi, -ant :rug -ar, -at, -os :rul -ar, -agie, -eria, -age, -ette, in -ar, de -ar, con -ar, dis -ar, sub -ar :rum = Rhum :ruminar $ = remachar :rupter -ura, -iv, -ion, co-er, --ibil, --ion, e-er, --iv, in-er, inter-er :rure $ -al, -ano, --atr contrari a „cité" :rustic $ -о, -al'a, -acho :rut rel-rut, (-ine) :rutine :rytme -ic = rythme :S :sabat 7-sim die de Hebreos :sabre -ar, -ero, -on. :sac :sacri -ar, at, -ament, -al, -ificar, --ation, --ie, -ilegie, -ist-ia, --an, -osant, con-ar, in-ar, des-ar. :safran :sagaci :sagi -o, -ta, -ess. :sago -palme, -fruct :sal -ar, in-ar, -at, --ura, -ade, --iere, -age, -agie, -iere, -ero, -eria, -in, -osi, -ina, -iera. :sala :salon :salamandre -o, -a. :salarie -ar. :saldo -ar = differentie inter "debet" e "credit" del conto. :salice :saliva :salmon :salop :salpetre -iera. :saltar -illar, -ear. :salubri * = util a sanita. :salutar :salv :sam :samovar :san -ar, -at-oria, -ta, in-, --ie :sanction -ar :sand -i, -os, -ut, in -at, in-ar se, -iere, -irea, -banca, -bux, -petre, -atri. :sandale -ia :sangue -ar, -ear, -in, --ic, --ari, -isuc, --ar. :sant -itá, -ess, -ificar, --tion. :sapate -ero, -eria. :sapient $ -ie. vide sagi. :sapon -ero, -eria, -osi, -atr, -ic, in-ar, per-at. :sappe -ar, -ero. :sarc $ -ophag :sarc -asm, -ast, --ic :sarclar -uore :sat vide satur :satan -ic :satire -ic = satyre :satisfar $ -tion, tori, -tiv. :satur -ar, -at, -itá, -ess. :saturdi :satyr myth. :sauce -iere :sauciss -ett, -ero, -eria. :savagi -ta, -erie, -ine, -on, -ard. :saver -entie. :savurar :scabell :scabie -os, :scaf -eria :scafote -age. :scale -iere, -un. :scalp -ar, -el :scandal -ar, -isar, -os. :scarabe :scarlat -ine, -itis, -inos. :scarp -ar, -at. :scatull :scender s a-, de- marca li move ad supre o ad basse. :scen -ic, in-ar, --ation. :sceptic -a, -ism :sceptre :schist :scientie -ar :scintille -ar. :sclavo -itá, -erie, -age, -ic, -atr, in-ar. :scluse -ero, -mastro. :scole -ari, -ero, con-ero. :sc(h)olast -ic, -ica, --ism. :scope :-scop Gr., micro-, tele-, peri-, etc. :scorbut :scorie -ficar, --tion. :scorpion :scout :scote mar. :scrapar -el, -uore, -al'a, -ura. :scren :scrir -t, --iv, --ion, --or, ---ia, --uore, --ur, con-, in-, pre-, sub-, trans-. :scroful -os, --e. :scruv -ar, -ere, -uore, ad-ar, de-ar, in-ar, -eria, -iere. :scud -ero :sculpter -or, -ura. :scum -ar, -ant, -osi, -i. :scunc :scune -brigg. :se :sebe -al, -ic, -i, -osi, -atr, -in, in-ar. :secale :seconde =1/60 minut :secreer -te, -tion, -tiv, -ment. :secret -e, -ario. :secta -an(t), -ario. *(secter) -ion, -or, pro-or, in-er, dis-er syn. ciser, divider :secuer -ent, --ie, -tor, --ia, con-er, --entie, con-tiv. :secul -ari. :secund = duesim, -ari, -ar, -ant :secur -itá, as-ar, --antie, --ation. :seder ss -ie, -{ss}ion, -entar, ob-er, pos-er. :sediment $ :sedle -ar, de-ar, -at, -ero, -eria, -ator, -ari. :seducter -ion, -or, -iv. :seg -ar, -eria. :segle -ar, -ero, -eria, -ator, -onave, -age, -uore. :segment $ -ar. :segun :selecter $ -ion, -iv. :self :seman -al. :seme -ar, -ero, -erie, dis-ar :semestre -al :semi- $ Grec = demi :seminare -ist. :semit -ic. :sempre :senior -ie, -ia, -agie, -aty, -ear, -a, -essa, -in'a, -etta. :sens -ibil, -u, --al, -itiv, -ori. Vide sentir. :sententie -ar. :sentinell :sentir s ad-, con, dis-, pre-, -iment, --al, ---itá. :separar -t, --ion, --or, in-bil. :sepia (animale e color) :septembre :septic s anti-, -{s}is. :sepulter -ur, -oria, -ero. :sequestre -ar, -ation. :serchar --abil, -ero. :seren -itá, a-ar. :serenade :serie -al. :seriosi -itá. :sergeant (var. serjant), rang militari :serpent -in, -ar, -atre, -ari. :serum :-servar in compositiones con-, pre- ob-, re-. :servis (= vasage de table) :serviette :servo -r, -itor, -agie, -icie, -al'a, -itu, -entie, -il, --ism, --itá, de-ir. :seson :sestra :set = 7 :setti = 70 :setul -ura, -age, -osi. :sever -itá. :sextant (instrument astronomic) :sexu -al, --itá, -ism. :sfere $ (= sphere) geom. -ic, -oid, -ometre. :shacle mar. :shal (vide chal) :shelf $ li parte del continentes sub li desprofund regiones del ocean. :sheriff :shilling :ship = nave :shocar (choc) :shrapnell (milit.) :si conj. :sí affirmation pos negation :sibilar - son, -ant. :sicc -ore, -ura, -ar, ex-ar, -ativ :sidere $ -ic, -al, syn. astre, stelle. :siflar -a, -ada, -uore, -ette, per-ar, --ade, --age :signal -isar, --tion. :signe -ar, contra-ar, as-ar, -atur, -atario :significar -tion :silent -ie, -os, -ar, vid. facer. :silice -at, -ium :sillab (syllab) -ar, -al :simio -a, -ar, -atr, -erie, -il, vid. macaco :simil -itá, -ear, -isar, a(s)-ar, ---tion :simpl -i, -ic, --itá, -ificar, -ess. :simular -ant, -ation :simultan $ = sam-moment-an. :sin :sinap :sincer -itá :singul -are, -ari, --tá :singlutar :sinistri :sinn -os :sirop :-sister = star, solmen in compositiones, a-er, re-er, in-er, con-er, ex-er. :sitell :sitie -os, -ar :situar -ation, -at :sive - sive :six = 6, sixti =60 :siyill -ar, -ator, -stamp :sling -ar :slamm vid. syn.mudde :slit -ar, -via :smerald :smeril :sobri -etá :socio -etá, -al, --ism, --ist, ---ic. -olog, -ie, -ic :socle :soda (Na2 Co3 +10 H2O) :sofa :sof- -ist, --ic, philo-, theo-, Gr = sapient. :soflar -uore :sol -itá, --ari, -ist, -men :sole -ari, in -ar, --ation, -isticie :solea -ar :soledí :solemni :solenoid $ :solid in-, -itá :solidari :solo music. :sollicitar :soluer -tion, in-ent, ab-, dis-, re-, -bil :sómmit :somnie ar, -os, -atr, -ard, -on, -ator, -еrо, -erie, -ifer, -ific :son -ar, -ori, -os, uni-, tri-, con-ant, dis-antie, re-ar, -ator... :sonde -ar :sonori -e :sorciar -еrо, --ie, -ard, -ada, -age :sуrdid -ess, -age, in-ar :sort 1) (syn. fate) -ear, -eator 2) (syn. specie) -ir, ar-ir :sospir -ar :sovente :spacie -os, -al :spade :spalier :sparnar -age, -ament = economisar, esser indulgent :sparro :sparvero :spat (mm.) fluor-, feld- :specie -al, --isar, --ist :spectar $ -ator, -acle = regardar :specter $ con-, in-, de-, per-, re- :spectre -al, --analyse {opt.) :specular -nt, -tiv :speg(u)l -ar, -ear, -arse :sperma {t} -(t)ozуo :-spers] a-er, dis-er :spiar -on, --ar, --agie :spica :spice -erie, -eria, -еrо, -ear :spine (anc in sense medicinal) -al, -osi :spinat (bot.) :spindle -еrо :spingle :spiral -e, -atr, -oid :spirar con-ar, re-ar, trans-ar, in-ar :spirit -ist, -ism = fantom :spíritu = substantie incorporal, genie, -al :splender -id, --itá, -ore, -ent, --ie syn. brill'ar :splittre -ar :sponder s -{s}a, dar promesse de maritagie :spongie -atr, -os :spontan $ :spore (bot) :sporadic :sporn -ar, -atr :sprit -os = alcohol :sport -mann, -ist, -iv, -al :spruzzar -a, -ada, -uore :spul :sputar -iera :squail -i, -osi :squame -es :stab (milit.) :stabil -ita :stadie = fase (phase) :stag (mar.) :stagne -ar, -ation, -ant :stal -in, -ar, -atr, -verseria :stall :stamp -ar, -a, siyill- :stand = statu :standarte -еrо, -istстаíдарт :stanno -ar, -atura, -iol :staple -ar :star -nt, -tion, -tu, -tiv, -tura, -tic, con-r, --nt, ---ie :state -al :static -ica :statistic -ica, --al :statue -ette :statuer -t {in compositlones -stituer} :stelle -ari :stenograf -ic, -ie, -ar :steppe :sterc :steril -itá, -isar :stereotyp -ar, -ic, -at :sternutar :stigma t -ic, -isar :stimul -ar, -ation, -ament, -antie :stipendie -ar, -at :stock (merc.) = amasse de merce :-stituer vid. statuer, con-er, de-er, in-er, sub-er, pro-er :stoff :stoic --al, --o, --iano, --ism, --ist :stoniac :stopp -ar, -ere, -or :storc :storm -i, -os, -ar, -ear, -vent, -attacar :stovar :strad :stran'i :strap :strapacie -ar, -osi, -ant :strat -ificar, --tiv :stratego -ic, -ie :strax :strec :strett :strict -ess, -itá, -emen :strident :strille -ar, -uore :strip des-ar se :stropp (mar.) :strump demi- :structer -ura syn. constructor, de-, in-, ob-, --iv, --ion, --or :struz :stucc -ar, -atura, -ator :studie -os, -ar, -ant. :stuffar -age, -a :stul :stump :stupp -ar, -age :stur :storn :styl -ic, -os, -isar, --at, ---ion, -ist (var. stil) :styr -mann,-bord, -еrо, -rote :su :suader *s des-, per-, syn. consiliar :suavi -ita :sub :subit -men :subject -er, -iv :subjugar :subjuntiv :sublim -ar, -at, -itá :submisser syn. subjecter, subjugar :subordinar ---tion, in-- :subrider :subsidiar :subsister --entie :substantie -al,-iv :substituer -t, --ion :subtangente (math.) :subtasse :subtener :subtil :subtraer -end, -tion, --iv :subvenir {-vent}, -tion, --ar, -iv :sucar -one, -ant, -uore :succ -os :succeder ss -or, -ion, -iv syn. heredar, secuer. :success -ar :succurs $ -al, -ale, -or, -er syn. auxilie :sucre -ar, -at, -erie, -age, -еrо, -eria, -iere, -iera, -os :sucuss -er, -ion, -iv :sud -ost, -west :sudar -atlon :suer -tora, -tura, -machin :su(f)ficer -ent, --ie, in-ent :su(f)fix (gramm.) :su(f)focar :su(f)fragie -ar, -etta. sgn. votation :suflar -еrо auxiliar li actores del teatre per anteparlar lor role :sufrer -e, -entie :suggester -ion,-iv :suita :sulc -ar :suldar -еrо, -eria :súlfur -ic, -isar, --ation :sultan -a, -essa, -atu, -ic :summa -ar, -ation, -ativ :suol (planc-suol) :sup -iere :supé -ar :súper -ar :superb :superficie -al :superior -itá :superlativ -ic (gramm.) :supersticie -osi (= miscredie) :su(p)pleer -ment, --al, --an, -tiv, -tion :su(p)plicie :su(p)plicar :su(p)posir -tion :su(p)port -ar :su(p)presser -ion, -iv :supra :sur :surd :surpris -ar :surtir = evenir, exear :suspect -er, -ion, -iv :suspender s -e, -sion, -siv :svimar -ant, -ator, -еrо, -uore, -eria :svin -in, -ine, -esc, -al'a, -еrо, -eria, -erie, -ell, mar- :syllab var. sillab :symbol -ic, -isar, -ist, -ism. :syminetrie :sympat(h)ie :syndico -atu T :ta :tabac -ier :taban :tabelle -ari, -ator :table in-ament, -ette :tábul :taburet :tacer -ent, --ie, -iv, -ios (syn. silentie) :tacle -age, -ar, -agie, -ada, -ament :tact -ar :tactic -a, -al, -o, -ian. :taft :tal :talc :tallar -а, -ero, -ator, -eria, -uore :talent -os, -at :talon :talp -iere :tam :tambur -ino, --ist :támen :tampon -ar :tande :tangar -agie, (mar.) :tangent -ial (math.) :tann -in, -ar, -ero, -eria :tant adj :tanta :tapete -ero, -eria, -ar :tapiss -ero, -erie :tapon -scruv :tappar :tara = brutto minus netto :tarántul specie de arané. :tard -ar, re-ar, -ament, re-a :tarif -ar :tasc -ard :tasse :tast -ar :tauro -ic, -in, -ear, -eator, -ero, -eada, -machia :taverne :taxa -ar, -ator, -ation, -metre :taxon :te :té :teatre -al, -ic :tecnic -a, -al, -o :tecnologo -ie, -ic :tegment -ar, -ero :tegul :tele- -fon, --ar, --ist; -graf, -scop; -patie :teleologie ic, -ism, -ist :tempe -al, -ari, (statu de atmosfere) :temperar -antie, -ament, -atur :tempie :temple :tempo (mus.) :tempore -al, -ari, -an, con-an, inter- durada mesurabil :tenda :ténder :tender s -entie, -{s}ion, --iv, des-, ex-, in-, pre- :tendon :tendri -ess :tener perf. tent de-, con-, ob-, re-, sub-, -ion :tenor -ist :tent- perf. de tener :tentar -ation, --or :tenui -itá :teo = theo = Deo (-logie, -sofie, -cratie, -calli, a-ist) :teorie -ic (-etic)-a,-ician :tepid :terebinte -iero, -ine fruct de quel es extractet liquore terebintini :termo- $ = calore, -metre, -dynamic, -electric, dia-an etc :término -logie :termin -ar, de-ar = limite de tempore :terre -est, sub-an, -al, -osi, -atr, -arium, in-ar, in-atoria :terren -o :terrer -ibil, -ore, --ist, --isar, ad-er :territoria -al :terror vid. terrer :tese = these = thesis :testar -ament, --al, -ator, -agie = far testamente :tette -ar :texter -or, -ero, -eria, -ura, -agie, -il, pre-e :textu -al :therme fonte calid :ti :tibie :tic-tac -ar, -ament, son del horloj :tif = tyf :tigro :til :tilie :tinibal musical instrumente :timbre special son de musical voce о instmmente :timer -id, --itá --ess, -ore, -entar, in-idar, a-orisar, -end :timon -ero :tinctur liquore fat de herbes :tine :tint -i, -ier :tinter -ur, -ero, -eria, -or, -ori, -orial :tintinar :tip = typ :tippar -ist, machin-ist, -era, steno-ist :tirar syn. traer; -, -agie, -ar, -ada, -erie, -atoria, -illar, -ero, -eria, -uor :titillar :titul -ar, -atur :to :toal'e -de manu, -age, -eria, -erie :toff -ett, -os :toilett :tolerar -ant, -ie, in-ant, -abil :tom :tomb :ton -ic, in-ar, in-ation :tonder s -ero, -uore, -ut, -{s}ur, --ar, --at :tonn -age, mesure = 1000 kg. :tуnner -ar, -ear :tonus (med.) :topograf --ie, --ic. :topp (mar.) -segle, -vantes, -mast :torac :torch -ero, -ada :torder s -ion, -iv :torf :torment -ar, -iera :tornar -ada, -ero, -eria, -ear. :torpedo -ar, -ist, -ero :torso :torte :tortug -o :tortur -ar, -ero, -ator :tost :tot -al, -ité :toxic --itá, --al, --os, in--ar, -in, anti-in :tra :traché med. vid traké :tracie -ar, -ament :tractar -at, -ament :tradir -tion, -al :traducter -ion, -or :traer -t, ad-er, con-er, ex-er, dis-, sub-, -ion syn. tirar. :trafic -ar, -ant :tragic -edie, -icomic, -ism. :trahir -tor, -tion :trajecter -e, -ion, -orie syn. transportar. :traké = trachée :tram -via; vagon de stradrelvia :tramp :tranché (milit.) :tranquil -isar, -itá syn. calm :trans -atlantic, -oceanic, -formar, -portar, -posir etc. :transcendent transfert (commerc.) :transir -t, --iv, --ion, --ori = transear. :translater -ion, -его, -or syn. traducter; :transparer -ent; :trarispirar syn: sudar. :transversal $ vid. travers :trantran :trap -ar, -ero, ad-ar :trapez -oid. :trave archi- :travers -e, -ar, -a :travestir :tre :treff (lude de cartes) :trel'e -age :tremer -id, -ore, -os, -ent :trémolo -ar (mus.) :tremul :tren 1) secuentie de wagones trenat de locomotive, 2) caude de robe de dama. :trenar (-a, -ardo) (syn. lirar, traer) tirar pos se (con pena) :trense caten por trenar cavalles :trepan -ar, -ation, -ator (instramente medicinic) :tresor -ero :tress -age, -ar, -erie :tri = 3 (-deci, -ti, -nité, -o, -angul, -folie, -dent, -color, -corn, -pede, -cycle, -mast) :tribe :tribuer -t, --ar, --ari, con-er, --tion, a-er, dis-er :tribular -ation :tribune :tribunal :tribuno = functionario roman :tric vid. truc :tricotar -, -age, -eria :trifolie (botan.) :trill -ar :trincar -ard, -age, -ament, -ada :trist :triturar :triumf -ar, -ant, -ator :trivial :tro :trofé :trog :trombe :trombon :tromp nase de elefant :tron -ar, in-ar, -ation :tropic -al. :trottar -а, -его, -uore :trovar -a, -iera :trublar :truc :truder s ob -{s}ion, --iv, in- :truell :trufle :trumpet -ar, -ero, -on :trunc :trupp -a :trust -ar :trut -iera :tu :tub -iform, -atr, -os :tubere -ose = tuberositá :tubercul -osi, -ose (-osis) :tuchar :tuff (miner.) :tulipan :tumer -ore, --os, -id, --itá, --ess :tumul -us :tumuitu -ar, -os, -ari :tunnel :turbar $ -ation, per-- = trublar :turbine -ar :túrbul -ar, -ant = amasse de fort agitat individues :tur -ist, -ism (syn.) excursion :turf = hippodrom :turkis (miner.) :turre -ete, -earse, -age, -erie, -ut, -atri :túrtur :tush 1) tint chines, 2) fanfare :tussar :tutvez :tutor -ela, --ar :tyf -oid (med.) :tympan (med.) membrane in li orel'e :typ -ic, --al, -ograf, --ie, --ic :tyrann -ic, -ie, -isar U :ú? ad ú, de ú, til ú :ul :ulan :ulm :lterior :ultim :ultimatum -iv. :ultra :ulular :umbilíc :umbra (color, terre) :un -ic, -itá, -esim, -ie, -iar, -anim, -ion, --ar, --ist, -iform, -icorn; =1; :unaltru :uncie (un mesur) :unde -osi, -atr, -ino, -ina, -ear, -eant,-ular, --ation, --atori, in-ar :unguent -ar, -osi, -ut :ungul -ari :universo -al, --itá, --isar :universitate :unquande :uragan :ure -ine, --ar, --al, --os, --uore, -ologie, -oterapie, -etra, :urger -ent, --ie, -iv :urne :uro (zool.) :urogallo :urso -a, -in, -ine, -iera :urtíca :usar -, -ada, -ation, -antie, -agie, -u, --al, -abil :usufructu -ar, -ario :usure -ari, -ero, -erie :usurpar -ator, -ation. :úter :utensil :util -itá, -isar, --ation :utopie -a, -ic, -ism, -ist. :uve V :va v. auxiliari por expresser li futur: mi va amar, vo va parlar etc. :vacar = esser vacant, ne occupat, -ant (-ie, -ation) :vacca -in, -ine, -inar, -ello :vacillar -ant, --ie, -ation :vacu(i) -ar, e-ar, --ation, -itá :vader *s in-{s}ion, --iv, e-ion, syn. ear, marchar, vatar. :vagar -ant, -abund, --ar, -ard :vagine -al (med.) exterior organ sexual feminin :vagon = wagon :vafle -ar :valer -id, --ar, in-id, ---itá, -ore, --osi, --ar, -ent, --ie, equi-er, pre-er :vall -ar, -age, cireum-ar :valley :vals -ar, -ero, -ator (un dansa) :valuta :valve :van -itá, -ear, a-ar, in - :vanill'e :vapor -ar, -ear, e-ar, -os, -yacht :vari(e) -ar, -ation, -abil, --itá, -etá, -ant :variol (med.) :vase :vast (ide de vacui) :vate -ar :vatte -ar, -at :ve! :vegetar -al, -ari, --an, ---ism, -ation, -abil, --ie, -ativ, :vehement -ie, -ess, -ar :vehicul v/a e v/n -ar :vel(e) -ar, -age, -ation, -in. paper :vel'i -ess, -itá, -on, -ard, -o, -acho :vell v. auxil. por monstrar li conditionale. :velle -os, -ut :veloci $ -tá, -ped, --ist, --ar = rapid :velopar in-, de-ar, --ment :vendir -tor, -tion, -da, -bil :vene -osi :venen -os, -atr = toxic :venerar -tion, -bil = reverer, haver respecte :Vénere -ic = Venus :venerdí :venir perf. vent- ad-, con-, de-, inter-, per-, pre-, pro-, re-, sub-, --tion, e-ir :venjar -antie, -ment, -ator, re-, --ar :vent- 1) perf. de venir; 2) -ar, -ile, --ar, --ator, --ation, -osi, -iere, -ol, --ar :ventol (vid. anc vent 2) :ventre -os, -ut, -al :ver -itá, -isimil, -aci, -men, a-ar, -ificar :verdi -ore, -ura, -age, -atr, -ear :verg :verger $ con-, --entie, di-er {s} :verme -al'a, -atr, -ine, -in. :verne -al :verniss -ar, -agie, -ero, --ia :versar -se, re-, trans- :vers 1) {perf. de verter} -ion, a-ion, con-ion, contra-e, di-, in-ion, per-, re-, 2) = in contra, in it direction, :vers 3) -ificar, --tion, -tor :vertebre -al,-at :verter {perf. vers-} precipue in derivationes e combinationes, vid. vers- 1), con-er :vertic(e) -al :vertígine -ar, -osi, -al :vertú -os, -al :veruc :verve syn. ardore, animation, furore, inspiration, activita :vespe -iere :vesper -al, -in :vessic -al :Vesta -al :vestibul :vestir -e, -ition, -ida, -iment, in-ir, --itur, de-ir, des- :vetepan :veterinari -o :veto :vexar -ation, -atori :vez :via -ar, -ator, de-ar, --ation, in-ar, -age, -ero :vibrar * -ation, -ator :vice in-de, -admiral, -presidente, -ar, -ari, -ario, -ariatu, -ariar :vicie -os, --itá, -ar :vicin -al, -itá, -age :victime -ar :victer -or, --ie, ---os, ---ar, ---al :victual'a :vider s --ion, --ibil, --iere, --e, pre-er, pro-er, --entie, re-er, --entie :viduo -a, -i, -age, -atu, -itá, -antie, -ar :vigilar -ant, --ie, a-arse;= ne dormir; :vigore (vig-er) --os, --(e)ar :vil -itá = qui have рос valor, despreciabil :vilan -ie :villa = dom in campan'e. :vil(l)age -an, -es :vin -ach, -astre, -os, -icultura, -iero, -ero, -branch :vinagre --et = acet :vind -ar, -uore, -eria :violar -tion, -tor, -bil, in-bil :violent -ie, -ar, -ator :violett -i flor anc color de violett. :violine -ist :violoncello -ist. :víper -in, -i, -al, -osi, -ine, -iere :virar -agie syn. tornar (mar.) :vírgine al, -ita :viril --itá vid. mann :virl :virtual $ -itá qui veil posser acter :virtuoso -itá. :vis- {perf. de vider}. :visa --ar :visitar -ation, -ator :vita = vive, -al, --itá, --ist, --ism. :vitre -age, -agie, -ero, -eria, -i, -in, -ine, -al, -osi, -atr, -al'a :viver -ent, -entie, -e (anc vita), -entar, con-er, super-er; -os, -aci, -ta, -ipar, -isection :vo (acc. vos) 2esim person de plural pronуmine pers. :vocabul :vocar -a, -ation, -ativ, re-ar, con-ar, ad-at :voce -al, --isar, ---ation :voer -e, -t, -iv, de-er, --t, ---ion, ---itá :vol -ar, -ator, -ant, -ativ, -atil, --isar, -al'a, -iere, -atoria, -ettar, mus-ant :voler -e, -entie, -ition, bene-er, --ent, male-entie :volt -age (electric mesure) :volte -ear, -eagie :voltiger :volúmine -os, --itá (spacie occupat de un corpor) :voluntá -ari, --o, --atu, --ism liber volentie :voluptá -os, --itá, -on, -ard :volut {archit.} :volver (var. voluer) in-er, de-er, e-er :vomir -tiv, -tion, -da :vor pron. poss. de 2m pers. :vorar -aci, de-ar :vos acc. de vo :vot = perf. de voer :voyage vid. via, -agie. :vrec -ar :vulcan -ic, -isar, -ism, -ist. :vulgari :vúlnere -ar, -abil, -ation :vuls- vid. convulser :vultur W :wach (mar.) :wagon vid. vagon. :wart :watt = electric mesure, kilo-, -age. :west -i, -al, -vent :winch (mar.) syn. manivelle, vind :wist = A whist :wiski X :xenie = epigramm, verse :xylo- = ligni; -graf, --ie, -ton, -lit, -fag. Y :ya = do, advere :yact (var. yacht) -club :yanitchar :yawl (mar.) :ye proposition general con indefinit sense marcant alcun relation. :yelb -ore, -ess, -itá :yer :yes particul de affirmation :yoll (mar.) :yufte :yug :yun -itá, -esse; -al'a, a-ar, -erie Z :zebre :zébu :zel -ar, -osi, -ator, -ot :zenit -al :zefir = zephyr :zibet -cat :zig-zag :zinc (metall). :zingibre :zуbol :zodiac -al :zone :zoo- = vive; -grafie, -log, --ie, :zuavo